It's Just a Stomachache!
by dolphintale204
Summary: Lucy's got a stomachache, and a bad one at that. She says she's fine, and it'll be over soon. But, Natsu keeps pestering her, wanting to know why she has a stomachache. He just doesn't seem to get the fact that a stomachache is Just a Stomachache! Dιѕclαмer: I doɴ'т owɴ Fαιry Tαιl!


**It's just a Stomachache!**

Lucy woke up when she hit a hard wall on her bed. "Wha-" Stopping short, Lucy screeched in surprise. "Natsu! What are you doing here?!" The thought that she must have slept next to him -again- made her blush madly.

"Lucy Kick!"

"Ow, Luce, why are you so mean and grumpy today?" Natsu asked, rubbing the lump forming on his head.

"You know why, Natsu. I've told you a million times not to sleep in my bed! Oh, where's Happy?" Lucy asked. She wanted to keep Natsu talking as her red face turned back to normal.

"Happy woke up early to buy some fish for Carla."

Lucy nodded, jumping out of her bed. She headed for the bathroom. "Go to the guild first, okay Natsu? I'll finish my shower quickly and meet you there. If I'm not there in an hour, come back for me."

Natsu jumped out the window, as Lucy yelled at him to use the door. With a wide grin, he headed off to the guild to eat some of Mira's food.

.:**:. .:**:.

Sighing, Lucy stepped into the bath and sank down into the water. It was warm and relaxing, and Lucy could feel the tension in her shoulders going away.

"No Natsu…" Lucy smiled blissfully. _'Then I don't have to worry about him peeking - perv!'_ Lucy figured it wasn't too bad though, since Natsu was so innocent, and probably didn't even know what a girl was. Or, he didn't really care. Probably he spent his days thinking about food, fighting Gray, food, fighting, and fighting Gray.

A sharp pain started in her stomach. _'A stomachache.'_

.:**:. .:**:.

"Mira, can I have a mug of fire whiskey?" Natsu asked, placing some jewels on the bar table. Rubbing his head, he winced as he remembered how he got a few bruises and bumps on his body.

 _'Thanks to that popsicle face… Erza beat us up well. Hopefully Lucy has something to help.'_ Then it hit him. "Lucy!"

Standing up quickly, he bid goodbye to Mira. "Got to go see Luce, she's not here like she said she would be. Maybe something came up."

Ignoring Gray's challenge to a fight, he pushed open the guild doors. Not really thinking too much about anything, he soon found himself at the entrance to Lucy's apartment.

.:**:. .:**:.

"Luce!" Natsu called, as he jumped in through the window. Keeping his arms in front of his face, he waited for the shriek and the 'Lucy Kick!' that normally followed. "Luce?" he asked, cautiously.

A small moan caught his ears, and Natsu found Lucy curled up in a ball on the couch. "Uh, hey, Lucy? You okay, what's wrong?"

Lucy replied softly, "I got a bad stomachache. But don't worry about it, I'll be fine soon. And - YOU SHOULD HAVE COME IN THE FRONT DOOR!" That last bit ended in a shout, causing Natsu to cover his ears.

"Eh, Lucy, sorry about that. I just got worried." Natsu hadn't paid too much attention to what Lucy had said besides the bad stomachache, and the front door. "Why do you have a stomachache?"

"…" No reply from Lucy. "Natsu, I said I'm fine. It'll be over soon."

Her answer fell on deaf ears. "Is it because you're having a baby?" he asked, thinking about possible reasons as to why Lucy would have a stomachache this bad.

"Eek! Natsu, HECK NO! Who would be the dad anyways?!\ Do you even know how babies are… formed?!" A deep blush formed on Lucy's cheeks. _'Natsu definitely isn't listening to me. That idiot.'_

"Then Lucy, is it-" Here, Natsu's voice fell to a whisper. "- that time of the month?"

Now somewhat annoyed, Lucy would have punched Natsu, if it wasn't for his sweet, caring, and rather cute expression. Wait, Cute? Then, processing what Natsu said, the bomb went off.

"First off, No! It's not 'That time of the month'. Second, you never, ever, ever ask a girl about that. Third, I already said that I'm okay!" Lucy was practically screeching now.

Coming up with one more question, Natsu asked, "Luce, did you eat the bad fish Happy gave you?"

A rather dark aura formed around Lucy. "No. More. Questions."

"Wait a minute… Why would Happy give me a bad fish anyways? And why would I accept a fish from Happy in the first place?" Lucy's eyebrows started going down a bit, and he corners of her lips turned down. She was frowning, suspicious of Happy's latest activities.

"IT'S JUST A STOMACHACHE!"

A pang in her stomach brought her back to her current situation.

"Natsu, help me get better by heating up a water bottle for me, kay?" Lucy had no clue as to what she was in for.

.:**:. .:**:.

The acrid smell of something unknown was filling Lucy's apartment building. "Uh, Natsu, what are you doing?"

Natsu stepped out of the kitchen, with a pan in his hand. "Lucy, I think I heated the water bottle too much."

"Eh?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

Sheepishly, Natsu tilted the pan a bit to show some weird substance in the bottom of the pan."See? It's a puddle of melted plastic."

"NATSU!"

.:**:. .:**:.

 **A/N: So, how was it? First Fairy Tail one-shot! I'm pretty sure the characters were a bit OOC at some parts, let me know how I can improve this. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and if you have even more time, please review!**

 **Guess that's it, dolphintale204 signing out! (:**


End file.
